Swords and Headphones
by Darksummoner98
Summary: Small moments between the fairy renowned for her skills in swordsmanship and the mage with the cutting-edge headphones. A series of Laxus x Erza one-shots.
1. Cleaning Complications

**A/N: I've been debating about writing a Fairy Tail fanfic for a while now and the other day, this idea just came to me. I was sad to see there were barely any Laxus x Erza stories on this site, so here's my contribution to it! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

_Cleaning Complications_

"Oh, god! He's going to kill us!" Erza whispered in fright, her hand going to her mouth as she dared to peep out the window. Two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back though, just as angry shouting resounded from the ground below.

"Do you want him to catch you in the act?" Laxus asked in annoyance and she frowned at how he treated her like a child.

"Me? You're the one who tipped the bucket over the ledge!" She hissed, shrugging him off of her.

"I was only kidding around, you're the one who got all freaked out and tried to stop me. If it wasn't for you and your butter fingers we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"I do _not_ have-"

"Oh shut it, now come on, if we don't get out of here, then he'll know-"

He was cut off as thunderous footsteps resounded from outside, shaking the ceiling and floor as the angry victim clambered up the stairs. Erza merely stared at the door in fright, waiting for Gildarts to storm through - probably soaked with dirty water - and end their pitiful lives in his rage. The only thing that jarred her from her fear was Laxus tugging her to the side and into the small closet in the corner of the room.

She blushed fiercely as he closed the door behind them, allowing little space to move. Shelves stuck into her back and her hands were pressed up against his chest as she tried to wiggle away. It was only when his grip tightened on her back, did she realise how close he truly was to her. In a way, she was glad for the dim light of the closet, at least he couldn't see how red her face had gotten.

How had it come to this? One minute they were on cleaning duty as punishment for tearing up half a town on a mission and the next, she had dropped a bucket on Gildarts and Laxus had shoved her in a closet with him.

She squirmed uncomfortably, every nerve in her body tingling and telling her to get out. The heat of his chest was radiating into her body through his old, thin clothes and she wasn't much better. She had shed her armour, opting for the simple Japanese clothes she usually wore in order to make sure none of her good things got dirty.

"Was this really necessary?" She questioned, raising a doubtful brow at him in the darkness. "We could've jumped out the window."

"Too late for that now and I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas, Scarlet."

"You call this a bright idea?" She hissed.

A sigh from him. "I never said it was a _bright_ one."

"We are in a closet!"

"I can see that, thank you. Now stop squirming and be quiet, unless you want to get caught," he shushed her, his tone annoyed and low.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed, "he's going to find us-"

She was cut off by a hand clamping over her mouth, muffling her sentence. She soon stopped her efforts to speak as she heard the door slam open and heavy footsteps resound on the floor of the other room. She held her breath as she sensed the anger in Gildarts' magic power, it radiated through the door of the closet like a toxic fog and Laxus must've sensed it too by the way he tensed beneath her touch.

More footsteps came, along with the sound of the window being shut rather fiercely. The door shook with a bang as something hard and metallic collided with it and she knew it wasn't one of her weapons. She flinched at the noise and tried to calm her rattled mind. She couldn't believe she had dropped a bucket on Gildarts' head, she was supposed to be the disciplining member of Fairy Tail, not the one who caused trouble. This would probably go on her permanent record, she would have to do even more cleaning, she could be even kicked out of Fairy Hills. What if they took away her S-class status? Mira would never let her eat any strawberry cake in the guild again!

Her rambling thoughts came to a skidding halt as the footsteps ceased but a creak resounded through the floor, as if he had turned in a certain direction. She could almost feel his glare pierce her soul through the door and she braced herself for the worst as he trudged towards them, each step heavier and louder than the last.

"Say nothing and play along," Laxus commanded in a hushed voice, his hands sliding down her back and holding her closer.

Before she could even question what he meant, she felt something soft touch her lips. Her eyes widened and she froze up, her muscles clenching and body tensing in his embrace. He didn't stop though, coaxing her to respond and after a few seconds her mind shut down and body naturally reacted to his touch. Her lips began to move against his, slowly and uncertainly at first before she grew more confident, hands sliding up his shoulder and around his neck to pull him down further.

She never realised Laxus could be so gentle and... appealing. Her eyes fluttered shut in enjoyment and she melted into the kiss, her body nearly going slack against his when she felt his fingers in her hair. She forgot about the fact that they were in a closet and so close to getting into a mountain load of trouble until the moment ended when Gildarts swung open the door.

They broke apart immediately, a guilty look on her own features as her cheeks became an all new shade of crimson, nearly blending in with her hair. Her eyes flickered to Laxus, who rather than guilty and ashamed, looked annoyed and angry. He kept one arm around her, holding her firmly in place while he glared at Gildarts who had now turned his own shade of red.

"What the hell? Don't you knock?" Laxus demanded, brows drawing together in fury and Erza mentally commended him for his skills in acting. She, however, was not acting, her embarrassment was a hundred per cent legitimate but she would never let Laxus know that. She would call it improvisation acting for the moment.

"Woah! I-I'm sorry," the older mage stuttered in reply, his anger all but faded and he took a couple of steps back. "I had no idea that you and Erza were-" he paused and scratched his head in confusion. "Wait a second, you and Erza...?"

She felt Laxus tense slightly beside her and she knew that this wouldn't turn out right, Gildarts wasn't stupid, especially when it came to sneaking around with women. He would catch onto their act and he would know that of course they weren't really together. As soon as he discovered that, he'd know it was them who had soaked him with filthy water and public ally humiliated them and then they would be dead. She'd never see a strawberry cake again.

"Yes, now if you don't mind," Laxus regained his composure, using his free hand to grab the handle of the door and yank it closed harshly. They were squished again and she held her breath, blinking rapidly in the darkness to see if this was all just a dream, if she was really in a tiny room with Laxus of all people.

They waited for a few seconds, just long enough to hear Gildarts scratch his head in confusion before walking out. The door shut with a firm click yet neither of them moved. She felt his warm breath on her face, steady and even in comparison to her own. Her arms were still around his neck and ever so slowly, she drew them downwards, admiring the feeling of his toned body beneath her palms.

"G-great acting," she whispered softly, not sure what to say to him.

"It was nothing," he said shortly in return.

She wasn't completely sure if he was referring to just the acting or the kiss as well. Her lips still tingled with the after-shocks of his touch and she fought not to bring her fingers up to feel them. Neither of them made a move to exit and she wished that she could see his face for a split-second, to try and decipher what he was thinking.

His hands were still around her, and she waited anxiously to see what he would do, if he would push her away or pull her closer. The temptation to stand on her toes and capture his lips again was so strong that it frightened her. It frightened her that she had the urge to kiss Laxus.

"We should probably finish cleaning," she suggested, releasing one last shaky breath and moving towards the door.

"Yeah. Good idea."

She walked out first, careful not to make anymore contact with him and remained silent as he closed the door to the closet. There was an awkward silence between them and she found she couldn't meet his eyes, instead opting to study her surroundings. Her eyes trained upon the barely distinguishable piece of pink metal in the centre of the floor and she released a groan of despair when she recognised what it was.

"What now?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He destroyed my favourite cleaning bucket."


	2. Goodbye Gifts

**A/N: I thought of this the other day when I was watching the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc again, I hope you like it. And thank you for the reviews, Rukia Heart, Thundergodlaxus and Manticore-gurl071134! It's great to get the feedback! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

_Goodbye Gifts_

The Harvest Featival was over and Erza sat in her room in Fairy Hills, brushing her long red hair. Her limbs were stiff and sore, a sure sign that Wendy's magic was wearing off. She held back a groan when she imagined how awful she would feel in the morning.

She ex-quipped out of her ordinary clothes, opting for loose shorts and a large t-shirt that came down to her mid-thigh. It was black with a V-neckline and for some reason, she always slept best in it. It had a certain... scent to it.

With a sigh, she summoned her swords from the festival, allowing them to drop to the floor. She sat herself down in the middle of them and began to undo their ribbons. As soon as her hand touched one of the metal weapons, a stinging shock ran up her arm and she drew her hand back in alarm. It seemed Wendy's lightning resistant spell hadn't helped the aftershocks she'd been getting.

Her brows drew downwards and her shoulders slumped as she recounted the events of the day. Being turned to stone, defeating Evergreen, seeing Mystogan's true face, challenging Laxus and listening to all those horrible names he had called her.

_That's some face you're making there, girlie - ugly!_

She squeezed her eyes shut against the memories, refusing to allow his words to get to her. She was glad she had let Natsu take him down, that she had relented to her friend's wishes. If she hadn't, then the whole town of Magnolia could've been reduced to a singing mess of rubble by now. The pain of taking down the Thunder Palace had been worth it, but the pain of seeing Laxus cry at the parade had not been.

A sudden thump drew her attention to the archway before her and slowly, she grabbed two of her swords, ribbons still in tact. It was four o'clock in the morning and she knew that none of the other girls would be knocking at this hour. The sound of a heavy footstep reached her ear as the floorboards creaked and she held her breath.

She waited behind the wall until the intruder took another step and she knew where exactly he was. In a flash, she conjured a sword behind him, letting it clatter to the ground. There was a distinct intake of air as they whirled around and then she took her chance.

Coming out from her hiding spot, she charged towards them. The most she could see was a tall man concealed by a brown cloak and large hood as he turned swiftly towards her, trying to defend himself. It was too late because she was already on top of him, straddling his hips, pressing down on him with her body and holding both swords at his throat.

"Who are you? And what do you wa-?" She cut herself off as she noticed the wisps of blonde hair around his neck and the tip of the scar that dared to peak out beneath the hood that shielded his eyes.

Her whole body froze, bottom lip dropping as she dismissed her swords and pulled back his hood, his dark eyes connecting with hers.

"L-Laxus?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" He questioned with a raised brow, although he seemed slightly annoyed.

"No! I wasn't..." She blushed and looked towards the door, making sure no one else had come with him. "I wasn't expecting anyone," she gave him a stern look, "especially not you."

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly plan to come here either," he said dismissively.

"Then what are you doing here?" She demanded, not even bothering to keep the edge out of her voice.

"How about you let me up and I'll explain?" His eyes flickered downwards and she suddenly became very aware of their position on her wooden floor. She practically jumped off of him and retreated a few steps to put an acceptable amount of space between them. The fact that a good portion of her legs were exposed seemed more noticeable now than ever and she debated whether or not to requip into something more... suitable.

In the end, she decided against it, knowing her discomfort would only please him.

"What do you want?" She asked after he had brushed off the imaginary dust on his cloak.

"To say a proper goodbye," he said.

"You're leaving?" Her voice rose an octave and he gave her a dead serious look.

"You hardly expected me to stay in town, did you?"

"Well..." She faltered as her brows drew together. "I suppose it wouldn't make sense, not after everything that's happened."

Something flickered in his own expression, an emotion she had never seen him show before. His eyes roamed up and down her body and she fought the urge to cover herself up. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes connected with hers and a spark of anger lit them up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing today?" He growled.

"I could ask you the very same question," she retorted, matching his fierceness as she placed her hands on her hips.

He made a sound halfway between an ignorant snort and a sigh. "I knew exactly what I was doing and I'll admit, I regret doing it now but what you did was reckless, irresponsible and extremely dangerous and you knew it. Did you honestly think that you could just throw a few swords at the Thunder Palace and only get a small shock?"

"I was thinking that the whole town was in danger and if I didn't do something we would all be dead," she answered immediately. "I didn't want to leave Natsu alone to fight you but he wouldn't have been able to deal with the Thunder Palace alone, so I did."

She saw his jaw clench tightly in fury. "Did you even think about the consequences-?"

"Did you when you put them up there?!"

"What if you had've died?"

Without thinking, she took a step forward and clenched her fists. "The lives of all the citizens and the lives of the rest of Fairy Tail mean more to me than my own-"

"_Well they don't to me!"_

The anger on her features all but dissipated until only shock and disbelief were left. Silence descended upon them as she stared at him, however he wouldn't meet her eyes. His hands loosened and hung limply at his sides but his jaw remained tight and unmoving. His whole posture was completely different to that of the man she had fought today. His confidence was no longer there, nor the sadistic and uncaring look on his face and cautiously, she took another step forwards.

"That's why you tried to stop me," she said quietly, more to herself than him as the pieces fit together in her mind. "You were afraid I would've killed myself in the act-"

"And if that had've happened, Natsu would be dead for letting you do something so stupid," he cut her off darkly.

She studied the resolve in his eyes, marvelling at how frightening they seemed as they shone in the false light of the room. To her, he looked broken, only a fraction of the mage he once was but the pieces were still in tact and with the right help, he could be put back together again. He could become the mage she once knew when she first came to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu didn't _let_ me do anything." Her voice was firm but soft and somehow, she found the strength to take a step towards him. "I chose to protect the town, the same way you chose to put it in danger."

His eyes lowered to the ground, breaking the contact and that was when she realised what the emotion was on his features. He felt guilty. Laxus Dreyar, the uncaring, sadistic, brutal lightning dragon slayer of Fairy Tail actually felt _guilty_.

"Look at me," she commanded and surprisingly he did without hesitation. Her gaze held nothing but honesty and understanding as she gave him a slightly rueful smile. "We all make bad decisions and we regret them but you can't let them hang over you like a storm cloud. You learn from them and aim to redeem yourself later on."

"I don't know how I'm gonna redeem myself from this," his voice had become very quiet, barely above a whisper.

"You'll figure it out," she replied. "I know you will."

"I hope you're right," he sighed as he turned his back on her and something about watching him walk towards the door made her heart clench in pain. Her eyes began to sting suddenly and she wiped at them hastily. This would probably be the last time she ever saw him for a long time, unless by some random chance they met while on missions but even the likelihood of that was slim. She wondered what he would do, when we would return - if he ever returned, that is.

Where would he go?

He stopped suddenly and turned around, his brows drawing together in confusion. For a second, she thought he was staring at her chest or maybe her legs. The idea of it made her blush profusely and she felt her cheeks warm even further when he took two steps back towards her.

"Is that my t-shirt?" He asked suddenly.

"Th-this!?" She questioned, looking down and finally noticing the white lightning bolt on the very bottom corner just over her left thigh. "I-I'm not sure, is it?"

"Yeah, I leant it to you when your magic was canceled out on a mission years ago," he said, the corners of his lips twitching. "Remember?"

Of course she remembered. How could she have forgotten? One of their first missions they had secretly gone on together when they were barely teenagers and she had faced the brunt of a magic-cancelling spell, one that left her in nothing but her underwear. Her blush deepened as she recalled Laxus removing his t-shirt and throwing it at her to cover herself up after he'd saved her.

"Do you want it back?" She asked shyly, not really wanting to give it up.

"Nah, it looks better on you than it does on me," he replied with a shake of his head. "Think of it as something to remember me by."

He resumed his course back towards her door, his last words still ringing in her head. _Something to remember him by? _That didn't sound like a different way for saying 'see you later', it was more like an ultimatum, one that hinted she would more an likely never see him again.

What if he got hurt? What if he was injured or got drunk and had no one to help him? What if he was killed? How would they ever _know_? He could be cold, homeless, lost and alone and none of them would be more the wiser. She would never even have a clue.

She couldn't let that happen. "Wait!" She called after him, running to a small drawer and ruffling through it for a second before she found what she was looking for. She ran toward him and without hesitation took his hand, making him open his palm before she dropped a small gold key in it.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Something to remember me by," she said, curling up his hand and pushing it into his chest, her fingers lingering on his for slightly too long. "I'm not sure if you know where you're going to go or what you'll do but hopefully this will help you. Take this key to the Honeybee Inn in Oaktown, the owner will know what to do."

She stared at his closed hand, noticing he hadn't moved it or even looked at the key. When she raised her eyes to meet his, all she found was confusion and disbelief in his as he gazed at her. She felt bare beneath it and unconsciously, she grabbed both of her elbows beginning to rub her triceps.

"What?" She asked, her cheeks feeling warm.

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "Nothing, I just... wasn't expecting you to be so forgiving. To be honest, I thought you'd kill me when I came here, not give me advice and presents." His free hand reached out and ruffled her red hair playfully. "You must be getting soft, Titania."

"Not as soft as you, Sparky, " she said slapping his arm away as a smile crossed her own features. "Lucky for you, I'm just tired after today."

"Then get some rest," he said, turning away from her for the last time.

"Take care of yourself, Laxus," she whispered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Two days later, Laxus found himself at the front desk of the Honeybee Inn. The manager smiled politely at him, offering his services. The lightning dragon-slayer placed the key down on the table, admiring it as it shone in the false light of the room.

"Titania said I should give this to you."

The manager's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded once. "Of course, sir, just one minute, please." He disappeared into a back room before reemerging with a small, plain brown box with a gold keyhole on it. "I always wondered when Ms Scarlet would collect this, it's been years since she left it in our care."

"What is it?" Laxus asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know, after she saved my daughter from some bandits in the woods, I promised her I'd do anything for her and she merely requested that I keep this box safe. She said it was a precaution for emergencies."

"Alright, thanks," he replied, taking the box and key.

He turned a corner, allowing the shadows of the alleyway to cover him as he slotted the key into the hole, curiosity getting the best of him. It opened easily with a small click and his eyes widened as they fell upon the amount of jewels it held. He closed it, quietly, locking it and placing it in his bag with a small sigh.

"You really do have a heart of gold, Erza."


	3. Alluring Armour

**A/N: This is my interpretation on what may have happened at Erza's S-class trials, we don't really know what happened, only that it was difficult and I'm not sure if Mira competed at the same time. I just thought this would be a fun idea to do.**

**And nd thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed this story. It makes me so happy to get feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_Alluring Armour._

"I don't get it," the young white-haired girl complained beside him. "It's not fair that she became an S-class mage before me, Master shouldn't have given her the right."

"How long are you going to keep this argument up?" Laxus rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his position at the bar. "It's not going to change the fact that she completed her trials."

"But she didn't complete her trials," the fifteen year old retorted, throwing her hands up in the air and growling low in her throat. "Not all of them anyway, she messed up on the last one."

Laxus sighed and put his headphones back on, allowing his usual music tones to drown out Mirajane's voice. In a way, he pitied her, he knew what it was like to be in someone else's shadow. In another way, he thought she was being ridiculous because she did have the skills to be on level with the red-haired mage, she just had to use them properly.

And complaining about the other girl was not the way to go about it.

His eyes wandered towards her almost unconsciously as she sat with Natsu and Gray. He scoffed at how their faces lit up when they asked her questions, demanding to know what techniques she had used or what weapons had been destroyed in the process. She answered them quietly, her cheeks a cute shade of pink and eyes turned downwards to her piece of bread.

His grandfather sat on the bar beside him, beaming happily as the rest of Fairy Tail drank in the newest S-class mage's honour. The party had been going on non-stop for three days now, not even his celebration had been as long. He supposed it was due to the fact that she was the youngest mage in Fairy Tail to ever become S-class and with only a simple form of requip magic.

Someone slapped the back of his head and his headphones came lose, falling neatly around his neck. He glared at Mirajane who met his annoyed gaze with a fierce one of her own. "Were you even listening to me?!"

"I get that you're bitter about Scarlet beating you in the S-class trials, so you don't need to remind me every two seconds," he rolled his eyes. "Just try again next year, then you won't have any competition."

"She wasn't competition."

"Funny you say that, considering she won."

Her blues eyes flashed red. "I-!"

"Now, Mira," Makarov's calm and parenting voice interrupted whatever abuse she was about to give him. "Laxus is right, Erza won fair and square. You'll just have to improve your skills and try again next year."

"She wouldn't have won if she had've come across me on Tenrou Island," the demon muttered darkly.

"Even so, you failed to slay the white phoenix," Makarov chastised her gently.

"So did she!"

"Wait," Laxus spoke up quickly. "She failed?"

"No..."

"Yes! She didn't kill it!"

"What the hell, Old Man?!" Laxus turned towards his grandfather for an explanation.

"It's true, she did not slay the white phoenix that guards the pathway to Mavis' grave," the guild master admitted with a nod of his head.

"Then why did you let her become S-class?" The lightning dragon-slayer demanded.

"I'll show her what a _real_ S-class mage is," Mirajane vowed, a dark aura beginning to surround her as she made her way towards Erza's table.

"Do you know the legend of the white phoenix, my boy?" Makarov asked as they watched the demon girl turn over their table and challenge Erza defiantly. The redhead didn't hesitate to stand up and push Natsu and Gray behind her, drawing her swords as Mirajane unleashed her Satan Soul.

"Yeah, sure," Laxus shrugged indifferently as Erza blocked blow after blow that came at her, teeth gritting and eyes determined. One stronger blow sent her tumbling backwards but she was on her feet immediately and going on the defensive. "It's a pure white bird, that arises from fire and traps its opponents in a battle arena of flames."

"That's not all," the elder man said, studying the way Mirajane back flipped and shot forwards, forcing Erza to dodge quickly lest she be trampled by the other girl's strength. "A part of Mavis' spirit lies within that bird and is directly linked to her in the heavens above. The silver wheel held on a chain around its neck symbolises its everlasting life. It is one of the most powerful mystical beings in this world, I doubt even one of the ten wizard saints could slay it."

"So why did you give the order to kill it?" Laxus asked in confusion, his eyes following the two mages' movements. Erza was knocked backwards, colliding harshly with the wall and she barely had anytime to block Mirajane's attack with her swords.

"Because I knew that Erza and Mirajane would do anything to be S-class mages and with their standard of magic and skill, a fight between them could have been fatal. One of them would have walked away broken, defeated and sorrowful while the Victor would not have been much better. So I needed to judge them on something other than their magic power and skill."

"And what was that?" Laxus asked. His voice was nearly drowned out by the large explosion caused by Mirajane's bolt of darkness. Erza cut through it, her posture strong and swords unyielding but she couldn't prepare herself for Mirajane's physical attack straight afterwards. It connected squarely with her face, sending her flying across the room, swords tumbling from her hands.

"Their heart."

"So making two fifteen year old girls fight a heavenly monster was the best way to judge how much heart they had?" He asked with a raised brow. He looked over at Erza who stood weaponless while facing paths demon. Her hands began to glow, more swords coming forth but this time, the glow spread up her arms, eventually engulfing her whole body.

"No, in the legends, it was said that only the purest of hearts could ever have a chance of surviving an encounter with the white phoenix," his grandfather explained. "When Mirajane and Erza both fought the white phoenix, it was Erza who managed to tame it."

"Tame it?"

"Heaven's wheel!" Erza's battle cry reached his ears and he watched as the glow faded from her body, leaving her dressed in a pure silver armour, with a white silk dress-skirt. Diamond-like wings sprouted from her back, shining in the light of the room while the pale flesh of her chest and stomach were left exposed. A band wove around her forehead, two small wings peaking out through her scarlet hair.

In one word, she was breathtaking.

"What the...?" He barely managed to say, his jaw dropping and eyes unblinking.

"The white phoenix only chooses only the purest hearts to reside in," Makarov explained, "although I was never quite sure what form it would take when it came to their magic."

"Now dance, my swords!" She cried, pointing her blades at the demon. The air around Mirajane glowed as twenty swords appeared, all pointing at different parts of her body, leaving her no room to move. She stared wide-eyed at the girl in the silver armour as her Satan Soul disappeared and her normal gothic clothes returned.

The swords dissipated as soon as Erza knew that the fight was over. All eyes were on her as she walked slowly towards Mirajane, her features hard and unemotional.

"I can understand why you're angry and why you hate me," she said, breaking through the silence. "But don't let those emotions consume you. You're very talented Mirajane, I've acknowledged your power from the start. I have no doubt, you'll become S-class next year."

With that she walked away, followed closely by Natsu and Gray asking her how she had managed to requip armour rather than just weapons. His eyes followed her every move, trailing her as she walked past him. She met his gaze without hesitation and he cracked a grin.

"I'm loving the outfit, Scarlet."

"Nice headphones, Sparky."


	4. Erza's Earrings

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews (actually thanks to anyone who simply read the story) it is nice to know that people like it and that someone other than myself likes the Laxza ship (even if it is only crack) hope you like this part! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

_Erza's Earrings._

"Hey Erza?" Lucy asked, peering at the requip mage curiously. "Where did you get your earrings?"

An armoured hand instantly reached up to feel the dangling jewels. "My earrings?"

"Yeah," the celestial wizard nodded. "I was just wondering because I don't think I've ever seen you without them."

She blushed slightly, looking down. "An old friend gave them to me," she said, her eyes glazing over as memories flooded her mind.

* * *

"What are you moping for?" The blonde haired teen looked at the young girl across from him. Her bangs fell into her face, long red plait hanging over one shoulder as she stared out the window of the S-class floor.

"I'm not moping," she replied, not even looking at him.

"Yes you are," Laxus leaned backwards, holding his hands behind his head. "Did a quest go wrong or something?"

"How would a quest go wrong? You've been on all my quests with me," she answered irritably.

"Is that your way of telling me you like having me around on missions?" He raised a brow skeptically.

"I'm saying that since you come on all of my missions with me, you would know if something went wrong," she snapped.

His brows drew together in displeasure. "You make me sound like some kind of clingy toddler."

"I can't help it if that's what you discern from my speech," she muttered, turning away from him again.

He stared at her for a second before, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips. "Alright, what's eating you?"

"Why do you even care?" She challenged, turning her glare to him.

"Is it that time of the month?"

"What!? No!" She blushed profusely, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking off to the side. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing if you're getting this worked up about it. So spill."

Her blush grew deeper. "It's embarrassing."

He rolled his eyes. "Try me."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked. He shook his head in return and she took a deep breath. "Well, today... Hilda, our dorm lady, gave us all a jewel each. She brought in a whole box of them and they were so beautiful but soon we realised we were one short. I didn't want to disappoint any of the other girls so I said I didn't want one and now..." She looked away, clearly uncomfortable with telling the older teen about her feelings. "I regret it. I just wish I hadn't lied."

He didn't respond for a long time and the silence made her nervous and edgy. Fidgeting with her fingers beneath the table, she dared to raise her eyes to see his expression. It remained in its dry and unconcerned state. "That's it? You're sad because you didn't get some jewellery?"

Her mouth dropped at his bluntness and she shook her head feverishly. "N-no! It's not just that, but yes it is a big part of it. It's just," she paused and sighed, "that would've been the first gift Hilda ever gave to me and I had been secretly excited about it. I guess I'm just..."

She trailed off, not being able to find the words to express exactly how she felt. Every time she came close, they seemed to slip away from her tongue and continue to render her speechless. In the end she stood up and looked away from him, heading towards the stairs.

"Forget it," she said over her shoulder, forcing her voice to sound nonchalant.

"Are we still going to train tomorrow?" He called after her.

"Sure, I'll see you after lunch."

* * *

It was four hours after lunch time and Erza still hadn't shown up to their usual spot to train. Laxus sat at the base of the tree near Fairy Hills, watching the storm clouds begin to gather in the east. No doubt the rain would come soon and he didn't plan on waiting for the requip mage any longer. He was surprised he had waited for so many hours as it was.

Making his way back to the guild, he entered the quiet hall. His brows drew together in confusion and he shoved the small leather box in his pocket down further in a gesture of slight worry. He went directly towards Mirajane who sat at the bar with Levy.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"There was an accident on the back roads into Magnolia," the demon answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"So why is everyone so..." he searched for the right word, "gloomy?"

"Our dorm lady, Hilda, died," Levy replied, sniffing and clasping her tissue. "Her carriage went off the road when the driver lost control."

His eyes widened a fraction. "Where's Erza?"

"That idiot went charging off towards the back roads the second she got the message this morning and she hasn't returned yet," Mirajane said, looking away from him. "It's not like she can do anything to help her now anyway."

"Mira! That's not very nice," Levy sniffed, more tears gathering in her eyes. "Erza really loved Hilda, she was the only mother-figure she ever had..."

Laxus wasn't listening anymore though. The girls' voices drifted away as he power walked out the door, not even stopping to grab an umbrella to shelter him from the rain. He broke into a run as soon as he got past the gates, and he didn't stop sprinting as he followed the mental map in his mind. Every two seconds he would check to make sure the box was still in his pocket.

It only took him minutes to reach his destination, coming upon a small cliff road where a wooden carriage lay in splinters at the bottom. The rain lashed from the heavens, soaking the ground and broken machinery. Only a few feet away stood Erza, her hair dripping wet, armour sleek with the rain and shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

He approached her slowly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, eyes wide with hope and tears. It died as soon as she realised it was him, he knew she had wanted it to be someone else, that someone being her dorm lady. Her face seemed to crumple with sadness and she fell against him, her sobs muffling into his shirt.

Normally, he would've pushed her away, afraid his clothes would be ruined or that someone would see him with her. These weren't normal circumstances though and he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if he rejected her while she was like this. No one had ever seen Titania cry and it wasn't exactly a privilege for him, it felt like a punishment.

He decided in that moment that tears didn't suit her.

His arms wrapped around her slim body, her head tucked neatly under his chin and his hand massaged her hair gently as she cried. He didn't say anything, neither did she but when her sobs began to quieten and subside, he took a deep breath.

"C'mon, Scarlet, let's go home," he said softly.

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him through red-rimmed eyes. "I don't want to go back. Not now."

He released a sigh. "Then we won't, but you have to get into some dry clothes, before you catch a cold," he let her go and stepped back, taking her hand in his without even thinking about it. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked uncertainly.

"To my place," he replied, glancing back as he felt her stiffen. "Don't give me that look, I'm not going to try anything on you. Give me some credit." The corner of his lip rose slightly. "Now dry your tears so the townspeople don't see them, it's not fitting for Titania to cry."

She was silent for a bit, but then she quickened her pace, falling into step with him. White teeth sunk into her lip and her smaller hand squeezed his for support.

"Right," she breathed shakily.

* * *

Although tears may not have suited Titania, his clothes certainly did.

She stood in front of him now, her cheeks tinting red as she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. He thought it had been long on him, but it was like a dress on her. The blue fabric came down just above her knees and he could see the bottom of his red boxers beneath it. Her long red hair was half towel-dried and fell around her shoulders in crimson curls.

He tried his best to keep his eyes on her face. "Feel better?"

She made her way over to him, sitting down in the couch. "Sort of, thanks."

"No problem." A slight pause. "Sorry about your cranky old dorm lady."

He said it casually yet there was a sincere tone to his voice and it made her raise her eyes to look at him. "It's ok, I'm sorry I missed training today."

"Yeah well, you're going to have to make it up to me," he leaned back against the couch, trying not to let the grin show on his face.

"Make it up to you?" She repeated in confusion. "How?"

He made a sound of false thought in the back of his throat and looked towards the ceiling. "What do I want...? What can I get you to do for me...?"

She gave him an unamused look. "Just tell me, I already know you have something in mind."

"Fine, close your eyes." She only narrowed her gaze in response and he rolled his eyes. "I told you I wouldn't try anything, now close them."

"Alright," she obeyed begrudgingly. He took a second to marvel at how dark and long her lashes were against her porcelain skin before reaching into his pocket and taking out the small box.

"Open them," he commanded, holding the box out in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked in surprise, taking the little leather object from him.

"An engagement ring," he deadpanned and she gave him a look that resembled one of a deer caught in headlights. She could be so gullible sometimes. "I'm kidding. I didn't want you to sulk anymore so I got them for you yesterday."

She opened up the little box and a small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the two earrings hanging daintily in front of her. They were small and silver, shaped as dangling diamonds that kind of resembled her swords.

"They're beautiful," she whispered in awe, her eyes beginning to tear up and he could see her bottom lip start to quiver.

"Hey, I got them for you so you'd stop crying, not to set you off again. You know I can't deal with-"

He was cut off as Erza suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you!" She squealed in delight. The force of her body crashing into him sent them both sprawling backwards on the couch. He hit his head off the soft armrest and Erza landed on top of him, his arms encircling her waist.

He became very aware of the t-shirt riding up over her abdomen as she tried to get off of him quickly, blushing slightly. Her hair fell around them, like a curtain from the outside world and he couldn't help but notice how amazing his shampoo smelled in her hair. His arms suddenly tightened of their own accord, preventing her from moving farther away and she paused, looking down at him in confusion.

"Laxus...?" She whispered his name as more of a question than anything else. Her eyes were still laden with tears but as one dared to trail down her cheek, he wiped it away softly with his thumb. His hand lingered there for a little longer and she leant into his warm touch.

"I could kiss you right now," he murmured before he could stop himself. He could feel his cheeks heat up in sync with her own as his eyes darted down to her lips.

Her tongue ran over them out of instinct. "I wouldn't stop you," she replied quietly.

That was confirmation enough for him and he leaned upwards, taking his lips with her own. She responded hesitantly to the soft brush of his, not moving back but not exactly sure how to respond. He could practically taste her innocence and he persisted gently, moving his lips gently against hers.

If Titania was one thing, it was a quick learner and soon her own lips began to move fluidly against his. He dared to go a little deeper, entangling his hand in her hair and pulling her down, applying more force. She mimicked his actions, her arms to tightening around his neck and pulling him up to her, small box still clutched in her hand.

She pulled away slightly and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him through half-lidded ones. Her cheeks were pink and her breath ghosted over his mouth. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and he raised an eyebrow in consideration.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She nodded, looking away briefly. "Was it that obvious?"

"Only a bit," he answered, "you just need some practise."

"So will you teach me?" She asked, the level of pinkness in her cheeks increasing rapidly.

"As if I would let anyone else teach you," he grinned and pulled her lips down to his once again.


	5. Passionate Plays

**A/N: I am absolutely delighted with all the feedback on this fanfiction! Thank you so much for reading and supporting this drabble fic. I'm not too fond of this chapter, I rewrote it so many times and I'm still not 100% happy with it. I hope I can make a better one next time :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail or any of its characters, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

_Passionate Plays_

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Laxus shot an annoyed look towards the scarlet haired mage across from him.

She turned around, holding the yellow dress against her figure in the mirror. "Because the owner of this theatre is a good friend of ours and he always asks us to participate in his plays, we can't let him down."

"So why am I here?" He asked, looking over the script with bored eyes.

She held another dress up to her figure, this one a fabulous shade of blue. "He specifically asked for a handsome, muscular, tall, blonde mage for the lead male role and you were the first person that popped into my mind."

His brows raised at her answer and he looked up from the script in interest. "Oh? So you think I'm handsome?"

He saw her muscles freeze, becoming less relaxed for a split second. In the mirror, her cheeks turned slightly pink and she busied herself with the script on the shelf beside her. "Well, you're certainly not ugly... I'm sure many girls find you attractive and there will be a few in the audience so it's only natural that I, among the general populace, would find you to be... appealing," she stammered, skimming through the pages with uncoordinated fingers.

His lips curled upwards, but before he could tease some more, they were called in for rehearsals. With a sigh of irritation, he followed her out the door and onto the stage.

* * *

"You want us to do what?!"

Laxus would never get over how high Erza's voice could become when she was surprised. Even with a sore throat from hours of rehearsing, he managed an amused chuckle. She shot a glare towards him before returning her gaze to the producer.

"You are the princess, he is the prince. You were in danger, he just saved your life, now you must show him how grateful you are through a kiss of love!"

He could've sworn he saw stars gleam in the producers eyes as he spoke. Erza looked over at him unsurely and he smirked in response, raising a brow.

"What's the matter, Titania? It's just a little kiss for a play, it's not like it's anything you haven't done before." His grin widened. "Don't worry, I promise I won't bite."

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red to match her hair and she turned her eyes to the ground. He noticed her hand clenched around her script before she took a deep breath and collected herself.

"Of course, it's not a problem at all."

"Great! Then let's begin!" The producer cried excitedly.

They got into their places facing one another and Erza held her script in one hand. "Oh good sir! You've slew the dragon and saved me from an eternity of imprisonment in hell," she spoke with such relief, acting the part perfectly. He had to admit though, it was strange to hear Erza sound like a damsel in distress. It just wasn't her style. "Please allow me to show my undying gratitude in any way you see fit."

He cleared his throat, gazing into her brown eyes. "Princess, it was an honour to save such a beautiful maiden. I ask not of any reward for my actions," he took a step towards her, placing his hands on her forearms in a soft touch. She shivered, blinking twice as she gazed up at him. "I only wish for you to be happy and to care for yourself."

"You are very kind, good prince."

"It is easy to be kind to an elegant, deserving maiden."

"Tis my duty and honour as a princess and fair maiden of this valley to award my champion whatever he may want. So please, allow me to grant you one wish, any wish in the world your heart may desire."

"My heart longs for only one thing in this world," he dropped his voice low, his hands moving from her forearms to her waist, "and that is you, my lady."

"Then I am yours," she whispered in return.

Her breath ghosted over his mouth, warm and soft and smelling of strawberries. His hands automatically tightened on her waist, drawing her in closer as her hands snaked up to his chest. She stood on tip-toe, keeping her balance and hesitantly closing her eyes. He licked his lips briefly before sealing them over her own.

He never could've imagined how soft Titania's lips were or how talented she was at kissing. Their lips moved fluidly over one another, the level of synchronisation was incredible. She tasted like strawberries and sugar and he soon forgot about the producer, the actors around them, focusing only on the magnificent woman in his arms.

She pulled away hesitantly. He almost followed her, not wanting it to end. A slight blush stained her cheeks, her chest rising and falling more quickly than usual from lack of breath. Her eyes were still closed but as she opened them slowly, he found himself unable to look away from her gaze.

There was something there he'd never seen in her eyes before. Gone was the righteous determination and the glare that could raise hell, or the stern imploring stare. It almost looked like... lust?

"Cut!" The producer cried, tears leaking from his eyes as he clapped his hands. "That was absolutely beautiful! Perfect! You may take the rest of the day off!"

Their moment was broken and Erza withdrew her hands as if she'd been burned. She nodded once at the producer, thanking him before returning backstage a little too quickly for Laxus' liking. He shot a sideways glance at the delighted man, mentally cursing him before following her.

Her taste still lingered on his lips and he unconsciously licked them, savouring the strawberry essence on his tongue. Pushing through two doors, he practically barged into the dressing room, only to find it empty.

"Damn..." He murmured softly.

* * *

He found the requip mage later that night, standing in front of one of the long mirrors in the costume room. He stayed by the door, remaining in the shadows and watching as she stared at her appearance. The costume exposed a lot of skin, hanging loosely around her arms and becoming tighter at the waist. The two slits on either side showed off her slender legs while her scarlet locks were held up in a loose bun.

She stood as still as a statue, barely moving at all. Unlike most girls, she didn't twist and turn, admiring herself from every angle. He didn't even think she was admiring herself, not by the expression of discomfort on her face. Her brows were drawn together and lips curled in a displeased gesture.

Slowly, her hands curled into fists and he could see the glowing light begin to form around her as she prepared to requip. Before he knew what he was doing, he emerged from his observation point, moving forward like lightning and wrapping his hand around hers.

"Don't."

It was only one word, but it made her eyes widen and a small gasp of air leave her lips. The glow faded and unconsciously, she leaned back against his chest, meeting his eyes through the mirror.

The intensity of her gaze made him falter and he cleared his throat, hand disentangling from hers as he took a step back. He ruffled the hair at the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down, trying not to stare at her finely-shaped ass.

"The dress... it looks good on you," he clarified. "You shouldn't toss it aside for armour."

"Armour is more practical," she murmured yet she didn't requip. "But thank you."

The small smile on her lips made him relax slightly. "It's kind of strange seeing you without armour."

"It feels strange," she nodded in agreement. "But I'm not sure if it's a good sort of strange."

"It is," he said immediately.

The blunt comment made her smile falter with surprise and she turned around to face him properly. Somehow, her eyes seemed even more beautiful than their reflection in the mirror and he swallowed hard.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly, as if to steer away from the subject.

"Sort of," he shrugged, and he gave her a lopsided grin. "Guess we might need to practise more."

"Y-you mean the kiss scene?" She stuttered, eyes widening.

Something jumped up in his stomach and he adored the blush than began to colour her cheeks. His grin widened, and he took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "If that's what you want."

She looked away, eyes darting to an invisible object on the adjacent wall. "W-well... I wouldn't mind... I-I mean, if that's what you-"

He rolled his eyes before leaning down and silencing her with his lips. There came a muffled gasp on her part, along with a small squeal of surprise as his hands found their way to her hips and pulled her closer.

It was almost as if her mind shut down and body started to react of its own accord. Her hands wound around his neck, fingers playing with his hair and nails digging into his skin. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling playfully and she used her grip on his neck to pull him downwards, lips moving more forcefully against his.

He soon realised that this was not the type of kiss an innocent princess would reward her saviour with. This wasn't what they had been practising. This kiss was full of small bites, clashes of tongues and quick gasps of air. It wasn't a kiss of gratitude, it was one of passion and lust.

His hands found their way to her thighs as her back hit the wall and with a quick pull, he hoisted her off the ground. His chest pressed against hers, mouth ravishing her own as she wound her legs around his waist. The movement made him groan as he kissed her and she smiled against his lips.

They eventually pulled apart, but only due to lack of breath. Their chests collided as he held her suspended against the wall, thumbs creating soothing circles on her thighs. She met his gaze with half-lidded eyes full of lust, her strawberry fragrance washing over him and making him want to continue what they had started.

"Remind me why we've never done this before?" He asked with a wolffish grin.

"Because we're idiots," she answered with her own smile.

"I don't know how I'm gonna hold back in that play tomorrow," he admitted.

Something flashed through her eyes and her smirk grew. Surprisingly, confidence radiated from her and she pressed a lingering kiss to his jaw, nipping at he skin with her pearly white teeth. She drew back and raised a brow at his pleasurable reaction.

"I suppose I'll just have to satisfy you thoroughly tonight then."


	6. Heaven's Heroine

**A/N: Spoilers for the Tower of Heaven Arc in this one, I would advise you to watch it first before reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

_Heaven's Heroine._

How did it come to this?

How had she come to be here? In this situation once again?

It all started with accepting a job request to investigate an ominous glowing object in the mountains. Now here she stood, their enemies defeated, their magic depleted while the lacrima rained down upon them. It was as if the stars themselves were crying tears of crystal as the building shook and rumbled, an explosion inevitable.

She turned towards her male companion, the lightning dragon slayer, who stood with his back to her, staring at the falling blue crystals. His shoulders were tense, skin cut and clothes torn in parts, exposing his muscular body. She could tell just by the way he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw that he knew they weren't in a good situation.

"This whole place is gonna blow if we don't get out of here," he growled, turning towards her.

"It'll blow anyway, with or without our presence," she replied a note of despair in her voice. "There's too much energy compressed into an insufficient amount of lacrima. At this rate if will wipe out the whole mountain."

"What about the villagers?" He yelled.

"There's no time to evacuate them and my adamantine armour won't be able to cover the whole area, I doubt I would even be able to save a quarter of it." Her fist clenched by her side and she shook her head, red hair swaying in the wind.

Another explosion resounded and she looked up in shock, watching as masses of the crystal substance came crashing down. A force from the side knocked her out do the way, and strong arms wrapped around her as they tumbled along the ground.

"We need to get out of here, there's no point of us dying with them," he said, helping her to her feet.

The feeling of his hand in her own made her jolt and she wondered why she'd never noticed how well they seemed to fit together; like a lock and key. "We can't just abandon all those innocent people!" She cried, her grip tightening on his and making him pause.

"There's nothing we can do for them now!" He yelled in response.

"No," she stopped and looked towards the bubbling liquid beside them. "There is."

"What?" He looked at her with wide eyes and she nodded, a haunted look appearing in her eyes.

"There was a similar event back at the Tower of Heaven," she said quietly. "The blast can be contained if a mage on level with one of the Ten Wizard Saints merges with the lacrima."

She remembered that so well, the pain, the coldness, the lack of oxygen. The look of fear on Natsu's face would always remain burned in her mind, like a black brand of injustice. No one should ever have to watch their friend sacrifice themselves like he had, no one should ever have to go through so much to save them.

"Crap!" She heard Laxus yell and she was jarred back to the present. Her eyes widened in horror as they focused on his large hand that was now submerged in the blue lacrima.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, rushing towards him.

He held a hand up and placed it on her shoulder just as his leg began to enter the blue liquid. "You said this thing will shut down if someone as powerful as a Wizard Saint merges with it, right?" He grinned at her, but it seemed strained. "Well, let's face it, I could beat any of those snobby politicians any day and if it's the only way to stop it..."

"But you'll die! Your body will be broken into pieces, no human can withstand absorbing so much magical power!"

"People die everyday, the world's cruel. Better for me to die than you and everyone else on this mountain," he said and she couldn't help but marvel at how noble and so unlike himself he sounded. "I thought you were all too familiar with death at this stage."

"That doesn't mean I want you to die," she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Somehow, he managed to give her that smirk she always loved. "Didn't know you cared, Titania."

"Of course I care," she almost sounded hurt by his comment as she took his face in her hands, making him look down at her. "I've always cared."

His smirk dropped slightly and his eyes widened but she didn't see his expression after that because she closed her eyes and brought his lips down to meet hers. Salt tears dribbled down her cheeks as she felt his free arm wrap around her bare waist while her red pants ruffled in the generating wind.

She knew she would never get another moment like this with him again and as she kissed him fiercely, she realised how foolish she'd been. All those days thinking of Jellal and the life she had left behind in the tower, all those years of shutting her heart away from the world, all that time wasted when she could've had this. When she could've had Laxus.

Her hands moved down to snake around his waist and she felt the hard muscles quiver beneath her soft touch. He applied more force to her lips, revealing his desire for her and she felt her heart speed up in her chest. This was it, this was the end...

She dug her feet into the ground, arms tightening around him and she took her lips away from his. With all of her might, she pulled, hearing the liquid squelch as his arm and leg came free. A shocked grunt crawled out of his throat as he was thrown through the air and rolled ungracefully along the ground on impact.

"You always seem to forget," she said with a small smile, his taste still on her lips, "that I could beat you any day too."

His brows drew together as she spread her arms out wide and tilted her head up to the sky. The building hummed around them, energy gathering and with one jerk, she thrust her back into the blue liquid. The pain was immense and the cold did nothing to numb it but she still managed to keep her smile as Laxus rushed forwards, his mouth open in a cry she could no longer here.

Even though his expression was of sorrow and eyes full of despair, she found that he was still quite handsome. Somehow, him being the last thing she ever saw didn't seem so bad as she closed her eyes and released her last breath.

* * *

In the blur of blue, Erza Scarlet floated serenely. She had been in this place before, in this same white dress, feeling this same empty hole in her chest. She blinked twice, waiting for visions of her funeral and her friends' sorrow to come but they didn't. Instead, she began to float upwards, a warmth enveloping her as something faint yet firm thrummed through the ocean.

A heart beat.

The sensation made her gasp and the second she did so, she was thrust upwards. Closing her eyes against the water rushing in her face, she felt her lungs fill with warm air and something soft brush against her lips.

That's when she opened her eyes to a sky full of stars. At first, she thought she was in heaven, especially when she saw Laxus' face hover above her own, brows creased in worry. Sucking in a deep gasp of hair, she met his gaze in confusion, opening her mouth to say something.

She never managed to get her word about though as a chaste kiss was placed to her lips before she was pulled into his embrace. Never had she noticed how well her chin seemed to fit into the space between his shoulder and neck or how natural it felt for his arms to be around her.

"Goddamn it, Titania," he whispered against her hair, his hold on her tightening. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"L-Laxus?" She whispered, her eyes finally focusing on the wrecked mountain around them. "What happened?"

"You did it, you contained the blast but when I found you, you weren't breathing and I..." He trailed off, a shiver wracking his body and she could've sworn she heard him grit his teeth together.

"How is my body still in tact...?" She murmured, looking down at her hands which had sneakily wrapped around him of their own accord.

"You said the human body couldn't hold that amount of magic energy, but you aren't any average human. I always knew you were something else Titania," he replied. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"And I'm glad you finally learned CPR," she smiled. "I told you it would come in handy one day."

"That's an understatement. That was the only way I could've restarted your heart, I don't think a shock of lightning would've done the trick." He paused and took a deep breath. "What do you think I would've done had you died? Do you know how reckless you are?"

She pulled back and gave him a small, more sincere smile, her brown eyes meeting his. "Didn't know you cared Laxus."

"Of course, I care," he whispered back, brushing a strand of scarlet locks behind her ear. "I've always cared."


	7. Titania's Title

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while and updates will probably occur les often. This compilation of one-shots is kind of something I do when I get the inspiration or a new idea. This one came to me when I was re-watching the fight between Erza and Evergreen in the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_Titania's Title_.

"This is ridiculous," the young blonde boy muttered. He tossed the book he had been reading carelessly across the table and leaned back in his chair.

The blue-haired girl in her early teens across from him frowned and picked up the book delicately, as if it was a piece of fine china. "It is not ridiculous, it is fine literature. A Midsummer Night's Dream is one of Shakespeare's most famous plays and a personal favourite." Levy brushed down the leather cover and placed it back in front of him. "You know you have to study it to pass your exams."

"This is all your fault," Laxus accused, glaring down at the book. "If you hadn't have mentioned these extra classes to my grandfather, he never would've gotten the idea to send me as well."

"It's for your own good Laxus, at least we'll both have something to fall back on if our magic doesn't work out."

"Well maybe if I could focus solely on practising my magic, I wouldn't have to worry about it not working out," he said, flicking through the pages of the book in a bored manner.

"I will admit that you don't have much to worry about either way," Levy said. "You are an S-class wizard after all but still, the course is over in a week once we finish our exam. You can focus on your magic as much as you want afterwards."

Laxus merely scoffed and found the page he had been on before highlighting another quote. "I still think it's ridiculous. Why doesn't Titania just relent and stop the feud with her husband? Then everything would be fine."

"It's because she's too prideful. Her pride is her downfall," Levy answered patiently. "She's the most powerful female in the play, the Queen of the Fairies. She doesn't bow down to anyone, certainly not her husband. She's trying to protect everything she loves, including the child."

"So if she's so powerful, why doesn't she just use her powers to set everything right and restore balance?"

"She may be powerful but she can't take on the world by herself," Levy explained. "That's why Shakespeare's plays are so marvellous, they have all these hidden life lessons in them."

"Such as?" Laxus raised an eyebrow in boredom.

The blue eye gave him a pointed look. "Some things you cannot do alone."

"Right," he drawled before standing up and shoving the book away from him. "Anyway, I'm going to do something useful with my time and grab a quest. Have fun studying."

"What about the exams?" Levy called after him.

He dismissed her with a wave over his shoulder. "I'll wing it."

* * *

A few hours later, after successfully defeating the bandits of a dark guild and collecting his reward, Laxus sat in a small café sipping his coffee. In a way, it was nice to sit down and not to have half the guild screaming in his ear while Natsu and Gray fought.

His lunchtime break was interrupted as a little girl burst into the café, tears streaming down her face and desperation clear in her eyes. She couldn't have been older than eight judging by her small height, skinny figure and childish features. Her pink dress was dirty and torn in places and her feet were bare and slightly muddy, as if she had run through a forest.

"Please, someone help me!" She cried. "There's a girl, a wizard from Fairy Tail-" she coughed and panted, trying to get her breath back. "She's really hurt!"

Murmurs spread through the café and Laxus was on his feet in a second, his coffee forgotten. The little girl looked up at him in worry, clearly scared by his great height and strong build.

"Show me," was all he said.

The little girl didn't need to be told twice. She nodded once, biting down on her bottom lip before taking off the way she came. The blonde teenage boy followed her, not having to run very fast to keep up. She led him around a corner and down a narrow street, ahead he could hear shouts and gasps and clashes of battle.

"She's over here," the little girl called behind to him, pointing ahead to where a mob of people stood. "We were playing in the street and then these bullies started picking on us. She stepped in but I don't think she realised they were wizards too."

As the girl finished her explanation, Laxus pushed through the crowd with her until he could see exactly what - or rather who - everyone was staring at.

Four boys all around his age and all looking equally as tall and strong as him stood in the middle of the circle the crowd had made. They each adorned that gothic style most associated with the guild that stood in the centre of the town and each were smirking victoriously at the heaving girl in the centre.

Erza Scarlet picked herself up from the ground and wiped her bloody nose, tossing her long braid back over her shoulder determinedly. Behind her, a group of children stood together, watching nervously. One began crying and Erza looked behind her, giving him a small strained smile.

"Don't worry," her voice sounded slightly hoarse and tired despite her efforts. "These boys won't bother you again once I'm finished with them."

One of the teens snickered. "That's some big talk coming from such a little girl. You can barely even stand as it is. Haven't you had enough yet?"

She didn't respond, brows drawing downwards and a sword formed in her hand. With a cry, she charged towards him, swiping in a deadly diagonal arc. The boy jumped backwards, dodging at the last minute and his friend moved in, fists charged with magic. Her reflexes were extraordinary and she managed to conjure up another sword and block in time however she could never have avoided the next two blows.

They came in hard and merciless, one connecting with her jaw and the other with her stomach. The force sent her flying backwards but in just a second she was back on her feet and racing towards them again.

The four boys smirked at one another and spread out, each coming at her from different directions. She dodged one, blocked two and took the brunt of the fourth before counter-attacking futilely. The next blow came to the side of the head and knocked her back down to the ground.

Still, she didn't give up.

Pushing herself to her feet, she heaved a deep breath and wiped more blood from her face. Her swords disappeared, replaced by two larger ones and she flew forwards once again, brown eyes full of determination.

It only made them laugh more.

"She should just stop, there's no point."

"She's just causing herself more injuries."

"The kids are safe, the boys will leave them alone now, there's no need to keep fighting."

Laxus could hear all the villagers whispering about the scarlet flash that fought with all of her might. If it had've been just one or two of the boys, she would've knocked them out in no time but there were four of them and by the looks of it, they were no strangers to teamwork. She was outnumbered and this fact was only proven as she was hit with a burst of magical power which sent her skidding along the ground. Two of the boys broke from their formation, moving in to kick her while she was down.

That's when Laxus stepped in.

Lightning crackled and he nailed one teen in the stomach with his fist while he sent a kick to the other's side. Erza's head snapped up at the sound of lightning crackling before her eyes focused on him.

"Laxus?" She looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"One of your supporters called me for help," he replied jerking a thumb towards the girl who had brought him. "I won't charge you for it this time."

Her surprise turned to determination and she wiped her bloody nose once again before picking herself up. "I don't need your help. I can handle this by myself."

"Are you kidding me?" He turned towards her. "You're getting trampled here."

"I said I can manage by myself," she said through gritted teeth.

"You heard the girl, buddy," one yelled over, grinning like a shark. "Leave her alone, we're just getting started."

"Yeah and have the old man kill me for just letting her get beat up by you losers," he said, taking an offensive stance. "No way in hell that's happening."

There was a surge of magical energy behind him and when he looked back at Erza, she stood in her angelic white armour, wings fanning out behind her. Two swords appeared in her hands, each one adorning metallic wings at their hilts and she took two threatening steps forward.

"I mean it, Laxus, stay out of it," she said, her voice as cold as the steel of her swords. "This is my fight."

Without another word, she launched forward, attacking them head on once again. Laxus watched her, releasing a sigh of annoyance and figuring it would be better to allow her to lose embarrassingly and learn her lesson from this. She would never listen to him.

"Heaven's wheel!" She cried as ten other swords circled her and shot towards the boys. This time, they actually had to make an effort to dodge although one wasn't fast enough to avoid the blow. He fell to the side with a yell of surprise and stayed down.

The one nearest to her produced cards from his pocket and sent a fire one towards her however her flame empress armour came into action and she absorbed the element. The card-holder's confusion was the only thing that allowed her to take him down with a surprise attack.

Two remained and she fell back, regaining her breath. Laxus took a step backwards, noticing how her energy levels were beginning to plummet due to the brief pause in battle. Her adrenaline rush was wearing off and with that gone, she didn't stand a chance against them.

"That poor thing, she looks like she's about to keel over," the woman beside him muttered to her husband.

"I know, why didn't she just accept that young man's help?" He asked.

"She probably doesn't like asking for help," she replied, watching as the two boys launched me selves at the tired girl. "Or accepting it."

"Too prideful," was all Laxus heard the man mutter before their attacks connected with Erza's weak block and she was sent crashing to the ground once more.

_Her pride is her downfall_.

"She's had enough!" One of the older kids suddenly cried. "Please stop it!"

"Shut it brat!" One yelled, turning towards him, his magic rings glowing with power. "_I'll_ decide when she's had enough!"

His fingers splayed outwards and sickening green lightning exploded from the rings, heading straight towards the young boy. Laxus' stomach clenched and he moved forward but before he could get there, someone else had blocked it.

"Thunder empress armour," Erza panted, her shield of light disintegrating. She looked behind her towards the child and gave him a tired but weary smile. "I promise, I worn let them hurt you anymore, kid."

The little boy smiled up at her, his eyes shining and she gave him a small nod before turning back to face her remaining foes. Her shoulders rolled backwards, chest stuck out, and chin tilted upwards ever so slightly as she prepared to attack again.

_She's trying to protect everything she loves, including the child_.

The spear, which was far too tall for a teenage girl of her size, began to flow and this was when Laxus saw his opportunity. As discretely as he could, he gathered his magic power in his hands but kept his arms still by his sides. No one seemed to notice the change in his demeanour, all eyes were glued to the scarlet-haired mage.

_She may be powerful, but she can't take on the world by herself_.

A cry tore through her throat and her lightning beams fell from the sky as she raised her spear. Laxus timed it perfectly, releasing his magic while remaining perfectly still and letting it rain down in unison with hers. His yellow sparks mingled perfectly with her blue ones, curling around one another in edgy lines before striking the two dark mages with the force of a tornado.

Their shouts of surprise and pain echoed through the streets before they fell limply to the ground; defeated. The villagers were all silent aside from a few gasps and Laxus could hear the woman beside him whisper more to herself than anyone else.

"Who is that girl?"

"Fairy Tail's most powerful female wizard," Laxus replied, watching as Erza ex-quipped back into her regular armour. "She's Titania, the queen of the fairies."

"The queen of the fairies?" She whispered, looking towards him however Laxus had already started walking away. There was no need for him to stay, he had done his bit. Behind him, he could hear the crowd begin to chant one name and one name only as children laughed and thanked Erza.

_Titania_.


End file.
